


Belle Époque

by ShiroRikiya



Series: Triptych [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I Tried, Kinda?, M/M, Smut, United Thirst (tm), akashi is a sap, pron, this all started because grandma was thirsty, we fucked up big time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: Tetsuya’s eyes catch the light and Seijuurou is in love.





	Belle Époque

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my contribution to the writing thing that my friends and I came up with for akakuro. This is kind of a side fic for my series "Triptych"
> 
> It's shitty. It's definitely shitty. But I tried and that's the best I could do XD

Seijuurou feels familiar lips kissing his cheeks and he snaps out from his musings. He turns to his side and Tetsuya is beside him, with bright eyes and a soft smile on his lips. 

“What are you thinking about?” Tetsuya asks and Seijuurou smiles back at him. 

“You.” 

Tetsuya’s cheeks flush and he rolls his eyes but his smile widens. 

“You are so sappy, Seijuurou.” 

Seijuurou pulls Tetsuya closer to his heart and wounds his arms around him. 

“I can’t help it. I love you,” Seijuurou says as he buries his face in Tetsuya’s hair, inhaling his familiar and comforting scent.

In an instant, Seijuurou is on his back and Tetsuya is on top of him. The gloomy sky outside casting greyish light inside the room makes Tetsuya glow as if he’s basking under the moonlight. His hair shining silver and his eyes sapphire gems. There’s a playful smile on his lips as he leans down to press a light kiss on Seijuurou’s lips and Seijuurou’s heart is so full of Tetsuya that he has to take a moment to actually believe that he’s here right now with Tetsuya. 

“What were you thinking about me?” 

Seijuurou smiles again as he places both of his hands on Tetsuya’s hips. 

“You, beside me right now. How your skin feels against mine. How your hair shines under the light. How your smile curves. How comfortable you look. How you’re with me right now. How much happy and blessed I am that you are alive and I am alive at the same time as you. How much I love you.” 

Tetsuya’s eyes mist over and he kisses Seijuurou again. “I’m happy that you’re alive and you are with me right now, too,” Tetsuya says as he presses a hand on the scar on Seijuurou’s abdomen, the same way that he had pressed on it long ago as he tried to keep Seijuurou’s blood from flowing out. 

“I love you, Akashi Seijuurou,” Tetsuya says and he’s pressing their lips again, passionately, torridly. 

Seijuurou kisses back, his grip on Tetsuya’s waist tightening as the temperature in the room rises. Tetsuya grinds down on him and Seijuurou gasps sharply from the delicious friction, his cock rapidly growing hard.

“Sei, I’m cold. Warm me up,” Tetsuya playfully bites Seijuurou’s lips. 

“With pleasure,” Seijuurou tries to flips their position, wanting to see Tetsuya under him, begging and desperate but Tetsuya keeps a stilling hand on his chest, right on top of his heart. 

“No, just stay like this. I want you under me.”

“But how will I warm you up?” Seijuurou asks, a little breathless. 

“Like this,” Tetsuya takes Seijuurou’s hands from his waist and guides it to wander around his body, as if following an invisible map while he guides Seijuurou’s other hand to wrap around his already hard cock, straining against his abdomen. Tetsuya moans lowly at the contact. “I want you to touch me like this while I ride you,” Tetsuya whispers to his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“Okay,” Seijuurou answers, breathless which earns a chuckle from Tetsuya. 

“Good boy.” 

Tetsuya reaches back and wraps a warm hand around Seijuurou’s cock and pumps it up and down. Slowly, tightly. And Seijuurou’s left a moaning mess beneath him, unable to focus on anything except Tetsuya’s warm hand wrapped around him. It is usually Tetsuya who’s under him, moaning and begging so to see, to have Tetsuya on top of him and being in charge is turning Seijuurou so much that he’s a little bit embarrassed. 

“Seijuurou, watch me,” Tetsuya says as he lifts his hips and directs Seijuurou’s cock to his hole, still wet and dripping lube and Seijuurou’s cum from earlier. Tetsuya sinks down on Seijuurou’s length in one go and they both moan, Seijuurou’s hand on Tetsuya’s cock tightening. 

Tetsuya soon finds a rhythm, his hips going up and down as moans fall from their lips and Seijuurou’s hand is gripping Tetsuya’s hips, helping him lift his hips and slamming him down his cock. 

Tetsuya throws his head back, loud and filthy moans escaping his lips, his nails dragging down Seijuurou’s chest, leaving red trails behind that makes Seijuurou snap his hips up harder. Tetsuya is moaning wantonly, seductively and Seijuurou thinks he is absolutely beautiful like this, with cheeks flushed red and completely possessed by pleasure. 

“Sei…Sei please,” Tetsuya begs as he looks down to Seijuurou, eyes dark with pleasure. 

Seijuurou grabs on Tetsuya’s hip with a vice-like grip and snaps his hips up, driving his cock into Tetsuya roughly and Tetsuya collapses on top of him, moaning Seijuurou’s name as he’s left to do nothing but hold on to him and take everything that Seijuurou gives him. 

“Tetsuya, I love you,” Seijuurou whispers breathlessly as Tetsuya tightens around him, his hips thrusting faster and faster the louder Tetsuya’s moans get.

“S-Sei! I’m-I’m close—!” Tetsuya’s body suddenly goes taut, a low moan escapes his lips as Seijuurou feels his cum on his stomach and chest. 

Seijuurou keeps on thrusting, his orgasm close and Tetsuya is sucking on his neck, leaving hickeys and small bite marks. Seijuurou growls lowly, the thought of seeing Tetsuya’s marks on his body in the mirror later spurs him on. The thought of having Tetsuya’s marks on his body, marking him as Tetsuya’s for everyone to see serve as his undoing and Seijuurou cums, moaning Tetsuya’s name like a prayer. 

They stay like that for a while, arms around each other, hearts still racing and basking in the afterglow. Seijuurou runs his hand on Tetsuya’s back, feeling every muscle and warm skin as he is surrounded by Tetsuya’s scent, his heart slowly calming down and at the same time feeling like it is about to burst. He lets out a breath of contentment and kisses Tetsuya’s forehead. Tetsuya raises his head and their eyes meet and Tetsuya smiles sweetly at him. Tetsuya is sweet and warm and Seijuurou know that he has to get up and clean their selves but he thinks that they can stay like this for just a little bit more, stay with Tetsuya like this for a little while more. 

He leans in and pecks Tetsuya’s lips, making Tetsuya laugh a little, sending butterflies into Seijuurou’s stomach. 

“Have I told you that I love you?” 

Tetsuya smiles, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “A few times, yes.” 

“Only a few?” Seijuurou gasps, mock horror in his voice. “That won’t do. I have to do something about that fast.”

Tetsuya’s giggles turn into full-blown laughs as Seijuurou peppers him with kisses, declaring his love in between kisses. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.” 

Tetsuya cups Seijuruou’s face and kisses him, slowly, sweetly. 

“I love you too, Seijuurou,” Tetsuya whispers to his lips, his eyes clear and shining. 

“Even when I drag you everywhere tomorrow to sightseeing?”

Tetsuya throws his head back and laughs his voice like a melody in Seijuurou’s ear. Tetsuya threads their hands together, the rings on their fingers shining brightly under greyish light. Smile ever-present on his lips. 

“Even then I’ll still love you, my dear ridiculous husband.”

Tetsuya’s eyes catch the light and Seijuurou is in love. 

_I’m home._

**Author's Note:**

> if u finished this, I hope u didn't cringe too much XDDDD


End file.
